<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【康汉】成为人类 by DrAudlin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066016">【康汉】成为人类</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrAudlin/pseuds/DrAudlin'>DrAudlin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:00:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrAudlin/pseuds/DrAudlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>康纳不是很高兴自己作为“机器”的组成部分。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson/Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【康汉】成为人类</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这是我18年写的同人，但还是挺想发出来分享一下(ˊ˘ˋ*)♡私设有，和平线前提。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他的眼前再次出现选项，四个，就像他每次接受到任务指令时候的一样；他看到选项，选项迫使他停了下来，他不得不去做出一个选择。</p>
<p>△找到汉克安德森</p>
<p>□找到汉克安德森</p>
<p>○找到汉克安德森</p>
<p>×找到汉克安德森</p>
<p>明白。找到汉克安德森，这点根本不需要做任何考虑。</p>
<p>康纳只在原地停了一秒，很快便掉头往汉克安德森的居所走去。他在去的路上遇到了汉克安德森。汉克给了他一个人类礼节里的拥抱。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>2</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他和汉克做爱；汉克说他们是一起的。一起，他分析这个词的含义，以及汉克安德森的性格和个人经历——这表明他们是一对伴侣。</p>
<p>他们也确实是搭档（partner）。自从仿生人革命以来，很多事情都发生了改变，人类从底特律离开，大量的仿生人从工作岗位上退出，又重新回到工作岗位，只有康纳和汉克安德森始终是底特律警局的搭档；他能感觉到汉克对他的喜爱和欣赏程度正在持续增加。</p>
<p>他们的第一次上床是在汉克喝醉了酒之后，康纳有意阻止对方，但某件事阻止了他：是汉克。仿生人注意到汉克因为醉酒脸红了，胡子上沾了酒液，胸前衣服敞开，手臂上还有液体顺着流下来。</p>
<p>他们坐在沙发上，汉克用一种明显暗示性的眼神看着他——然后他的眼前又出现了选项。</p>
<p>△坦白</p>
<p>□劝告</p>
<p>○询问</p>
<p>×忽视</p>
<p>“汉克，”康纳感觉到自己的语气变得紧张起来。这对仿生人来说可不是一件正常的事，说话不流利在大多数时候意味着发音功能受损，而他知道自己前不久才全面检查过身体机能。“这是一个性暗示吗？”</p>
<p>汉克喝了一口酒，身体凑近康纳。康纳在对方的嘴唇贴住自己时僵住了。现在又有四个选项，分别是拥抱、抚摸、交谈和推开，他选择了拥抱，这会导致他们的关系发生改变。</p>
<p>他很高兴自己选择了拥抱。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>3</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>几个月后，汉克提出要进行正式的约会。</p>
<p>约会代表他们两个要进行单独的外出活动，但他们总是在一起的；他不明白约会的意义所在。然而汉克看上去少有的热情洋溢，所以他只是回答说，当然，汉克。</p>
<p>他们去了商场，去了影院，去了电玩中心；康纳甚至还给汉克买了鲜花。他判断汉克会喜欢自己的这个举动，事实也确实如此：汉克骂骂咧咧地把花放进了口袋里，尽管这会让自己显得十分出众。</p>
<p>一路上遇到的人不算多。大部分是仿生人，少量是人类。这是自从仿生人成功赢取底特律后的结果，人类害怕仿生人威胁到自己的生命，很多人都选择了离开这里。</p>
<p>但仍有少数人选择了留下——比如汉克。</p>
<p>汉克。</p>
<p>康纳在心里默念这个名字，就好像这样做能永远地把“汉克安德森”写进自己的程序里。汉克在桌子对面看着他，被他这样一言不发地看着感到有点奇怪。</p>
<p>“康纳，有什么问题吗？”汉克问。</p>
<p>“没有。没有，汉克……”康纳说。</p>
<p>他看到对方眼里的不安，然后他又在对方身上、桌子和周围看到了黄点，这些黄点表明他可以对这些地方进行分析。有一个仿生人同类经过他们，他朝上看，那位同类的序列号出现在他的眼前。</p>
<p>“你看起来可不太对劲。”汉克把手放在桌上。</p>
<p>康纳回头看向汉克。汉克在等他回答。</p>
<p>△约会</p>
<p>□汉克</p>
<p>○玫瑰</p>
<p>×夜晚</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>这些选项他一个都不想选，康纳想，他只想……他不知道。一个人安静地呆着？为什么他非得面对这些指令？马库斯曾经说他获得了自由，卡姆斯基说他是与众不同的；但马库斯没说他们还得面对<strong>指令</strong>。指令。马库斯是个异常仿生人，他不知道对方会不会也有……他们都是异常仿生人……他感觉到自己的软体进入了不稳定的状态，led灯也变成了黄色……然后选择时间结束，他开口说话了。</p>
<p>“我们晚上会做什么？”</p>
<p>“好吧，我还没想过……我们去看球赛？和相扑一起。”</p>
<p>康纳站起来：“我很抱歉我要离开一会儿，汉克。”</p>
<p>汉克看着他：“你要去哪？”</p>
<p>“就只是……随便走走。我不会走远的。”康纳向前走了一步。但他说话的时候还是停下来了，眼睛也看向了汉克的方向，虽然表情有点不自然。“我很快就会回来。等待上菜太无聊了。”</p>
<p>“既然这样，你去吧。”年长者把自己的身体陷进软软的沙发靠背上，“我反正是一步都不想走了。”</p>
<p>他应该去哪？</p>
<p>康纳漫无目的地开始闲逛；他路过了六张桌子，路过厕所和窗台，侧身经过了三个正在行走的仿生人。最后他把餐厅逛了个遍，他走到了餐厅门口。</p>
<p>康纳推开门；外面正下着小雨。</p>
<p>他想起来汉克没有带伞，天气预报又传来雨势会在一小时后逐渐加强的信息，于是他打算给汉克买一把伞。</p>
<p>他向外走去——百米外是一家便利店——然后，没有任何预兆地，他被某种无形的障碍物挡住了。</p>
<p>他再试图向前走，却一步也无法离便利店更近一些，掉头再试图走向另一间，他也同样被挡住了，似乎他所能做的只有在餐厅周围行动。</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>在康纳回到自己座位上时，汉克点的意面和炸鱿鱼圈才刚刚送上来。汉克喊了声康纳，招手让他赶紧坐下，康纳勉强应了一声。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>4</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>汉克吃惊地看着他：</p>
<p>“康纳，你怎么……把你的光圈搞掉了？”</p>
<p>“因为我觉得你会更想要我把它去掉。”康纳回答。</p>
<p>他说话的时候正在给自己系扣子。他穿的是件新买的白色衬衫，衬衫在几个月前就住进了汉克的衣柜里，但算上这次也才是仿生人第三次穿上它。</p>
<p>“如果你不喜欢我的选择，我可以花一些时间去工厂把led灯重新装上。”他补充说。</p>
<p>汉克摆手：“不。那没必要……我就随便问问，你想把它去掉就去掉吧。我只是有点意外，鉴于你这家伙保持这样子有一年多了——”</p>
<p>“我能这样穿着去警局吗，副队长？”康纳整理好了衣服问。</p>
<p>他在衬衫外面套了马甲，下面是黑色长裤，鞋子和之前的一样。汉克像往日那样穿着便服，被康纳这么一问，这个底特律警局的副队长反而觉得有点不好意思起来，他本人已经很久没有穿过制服去工作了。</p>
<p>“在我看来挺好的。”汉克说。</p>
<p>康纳检测到汉克身上的肾上腺素忽然增多了。然后他走上前去，眼前出现亲吻和不做任何事的选项，他毫不犹豫地给了自己的伴侣一个亲吻。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>5</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>改变外表和行为无法改变他程序里的指令。也就是说：即使他现在是正常的人类外表，已经成为了一名异常仿生人，也还是会受程序限制。</p>
<p>他们做爱，最后一轮结束的时候汉克喘息着抱住他，却没有力气骂他了。康纳从对方体内退出来，汉克还在继续平复自己的呼吸。他看着汉克，汉克用湿漉漉的蓝眼睛望着他。</p>
<p>△下流话</p>
<p>○亲吻</p>
<p>×清理</p>
<p>……康纳俯身亲了亲汉克长满胡子的下巴，穿上下身衣服，然后去给汉克做清理工作。</p>
<p>汉克懒洋洋地半躺在床上，像一只饱食过后的大猫。</p>
<p>这只老猫开口了：</p>
<p>“好了，你可以跟我说了。”</p>
<p>康纳愣了一秒：“你指什么，汉克？”</p>
<p>“你不会以为我发现不了吧？”汉克说。康纳走远去把东西放好，又重新回到床上，在汉克身边躺下。汉克在他走动时一直盯着他。“你是不是遇到什么麻烦了？”</p>
<p>“一切都好，我并没有遇到麻烦。”康纳说。</p>
<p>汉克怀疑地看着他，显然一点也不相信他所说的内容。</p>
<p>△说服</p>
<p>□防备</p>
<p>○坦白</p>
<p>×晚安</p>
<p>“……我确实遇到了一些情况，”康纳说，“但不是什么大事。”</p>
<p>“不介意跟我说一下吧？”</p>
<p>“我——我不觉得我应该让它打扰到你，汉克，我想我能解决它。”</p>
<p>“所以你不打算告诉我。”汉克说。</p>
<p>康纳保持沉默。</p>
<p>汉克小声说了一句什么，然后翻身背对他，顺带着也抢走了被子。仿生人不需要睡眠也不需要保暖，汉克知道这点，康纳也不打算对此发表什么意见；他看着汉克的背影。又有两个选项出现在他的眼前。</p>
<p>○说服</p>
<p>×晚安</p>
<p>“晚安，汉克。”康纳说。</p>
<p>汉克没理他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>6</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>汉克已经睡下了，鼾声均匀，呼吸平缓，康纳确信对方已经睡着了。</p>
<p>他从床上坐起来。</p>
<p>相扑在门外趴着睡着了，汉克的脏衣服和脏袜子都堆在了地上，床头柜上的老式闹钟时针指向三，分针指向二，而他的内置时间是三点十二分零九秒，显然汉克的闹钟慢了。康纳在黑暗里准确无误地把闹钟拿起来，把时间调准，安静地再放回原处，整个过程用了不到半分钟的时间。</p>
<p>然后他盯着墙壁。</p>
<p>他维持这个姿势不动，检视了一遍身体的各项零件机能，确认它们都没有问题后，他把检视方向转向更里的地方：数据库。</p>
<p>RK800-51，名字是康纳，出厂时间是2038年，曾经是模控生命的财产、最先进的原型机之一，现在是异常仿生人，是底特律警局的一员，搭档是汉克安德森，伴侣也是。</p>
<p>他调回到自己之前的经历。从寻找安德森副队长到现在，他和汉克安德森经历了很多，从冷漠到友善，还有现在……汉克正躺在他旁边。康纳感觉自己软体不稳定了一下（led灯已经拆了，现在外面看不出来），他想自己也许是在<strong>害羞</strong>。</p>
<p>害羞，康纳想，他可从没想过自己会有“产生害羞情绪”这么人性化的程序设置，毕竟这个程序设置通常都只出现在服务型仿生人上。</p>
<p>身份确认，没有问题。记忆数据，没有问题。过往资料情报，没有问题。底特律新闻和天气预报。汉克的早餐和食材。相扑的狗粮。家具。看到这些让他心情变好了，他把这些都浏览了一遍，又认真看起了第二遍。</p>
<p>——有一个记忆数据他没有见过，康纳忽然发现，这两个记忆文件有冲突。它们的内容都是他在追捕一个异常仿生人，不同的是一个文件里面他杀了对方，另一个对方逃走了。他本来应该想起来，但记忆文件就是他“想起来”的内容，那就是他的<strong>记忆</strong>，每一个他都觉得无比真实；他不知道自己有没有杀死对方。</p>
<p>然后他想到了汉克。</p>
<p>汉克当时也在场。</p>
<p>这个想法产生了，于是选项也出现在仿生人的眼前。询问和沉默。汉克还处于睡眠状态，康纳无意去打搅对方。他选择了沉默，然后继续试图寻找程序错误的根源。</p>
<p>没有。</p>
<p>没有。</p>
<p>没有。</p>
<p>虽然没能够找到出现问题的根源，但他找到了之前那份记忆的答案。那位异常仿生人的型号是WR600，唯一编号是——，他在第七次检查记忆文件的时候发现了对方。对方出现在后来仿生人革命军的游行队伍里，他从成百上千的仿生人里找到了这位WR600。</p>
<p>知道自己没有杀死对方让康纳稍微好受了一些，他把那份异常的记忆文件删除，然后注意到现在时间只过去了十四分钟。</p>
<p>也许他还可以去干点别的事，康纳想。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>7</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在发现了一个程序错误的不久后他就发现了另一个，准确来说，更像是集中在一起的大量的异常数据。</p>
<p>这个数据很隐蔽。</p>
<p>太隐蔽了；他在检视了五千三百零六次后才找到了这个异常数据，并且意外地发现这个数据有访问权限，他只能看到数据的名字（和所有记忆数据一样，都是以记忆的开始和结束时间命名），而且它是在结束的零点二秒后开始异常的。它发出了杂音。在经过几小时的破解后他发现这段杂音背后是一份大的文件，里面有更多的文件，文件大小还在不断增加。</p>
<p>每个晚上他都花时间去破解它，在第十个晚上进度变成了100.00%，他终于看到了里面的内容。</p>
<p>令人惊讶的是里面所有的文件都是记忆文件，所有的记忆文件他都从未见过。</p>
<p>仿生人的机能和系统使他能够很快地浏览这些文件。康纳把每个文件都打开了一遍。他看到“康纳”从大楼坠下，“康纳”开枪射杀了马库斯；看到康纳毫无理由地停在原地，就这样硬生生地被底特律警察制服，看到康纳对蓝发仿生人扣下扳机，自己成为了真正的机器；看到多次的任务失败让他被迫更换身体，而汉克和自己是敌对关系；他看到汉克自杀，看到另一台RK800拿汉克的生命威胁自己，而自己没能救下安德森副队长；他看到仿生人用不同方式崛起，看到同胞活过来了，又死去了，还有他自己无数次的停止运作；也许这些都不是真的，这些康纳——这些RK800-51，还有RK800-52，RK800-53，他们都不是自己，但他没有办法判断。系统告诉他说这些数据里的“康纳”的确是他，型号一样，序列号一样，甚至里面的所有人系统都判断为这就是他认识的那些人。也许他确实让汉克失望过，RK800-51康纳想，也许他还让汉克走向过死亡。</p>
<p>也许他只是台机器。</p>
<p>软体的不稳定程度持续上升，系统强制让他退出了文件。</p>
<p>康纳在被迫退出的时候眨了下眼睛，然后稍微移动了一下自己的身体。他看向自己的右侧，安德森副队长正安稳地睡在床上，数据显示对方正处于一种深层次的睡眠状态。</p>
<p>副队长还好。汉克没有死……康纳把对方露在外面的右脚用被子遮住。汉克没有醒来，康纳决定自己最好还是做一点普通的身体机能检视。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>8</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他瞒着汉克去拜访了卡姆斯基。</p>
<p>在这以前他和（大量的）异常仿生人交谈过，还有马库斯；但没有一个人碰到过和他一样的状况。</p>
<p>选项只剩下卡姆斯基，他只好去拜访卡姆斯基。</p>
<p>他把情况告诉对方。仿生人缔造者兴奋得声调都拔高了，考虑到之前和卡姆斯基会面的状况，康纳认为这种现象不好，而卡姆斯基的下一句话也确实验证了他的猜想：对方让自己将数据转移到另一台RK型号的仿生人上，这样他才有办法找到原因。</p>
<p>○转移</p>
<p>×拒绝</p>
<p>康纳拒绝了卡姆斯基的提议，然后离开了这栋建筑物。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>9</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“汉克。”</p>
<p>康纳说。汉克抬头看他，人类的嘴里正含着食物，他看着对方把食物完全咽下去，然后才继续开口：“副队长，我有些事要跟你说。”</p>
<p>“什么事？”汉克抹了下嘴巴。</p>
<p>“我——”</p>
<p>△机器</p>
<p>□记忆</p>
<p>○选项</p>
<p>×晚餐</p>
<p>“我觉得我是台机器，副队长。”康纳说，“我最近才意识到这点。”</p>
<p>“是仿生人。这两个是不同的。”汉克看着他，表情变了。这家伙怎么突然想到这个问题了？他最近就是在被这个问题困扰吗？“如果你只是台机器的话，我为什么不找个更听话点的？”</p>
<p>“但你曾经跟我说过，”康纳搜寻之前的记忆。他找到了那份记忆，然后一字不漏地把原话读了出来：“‘你看起来像人类，说话也像人类，但是你实际上是什么？’……最近我才发现你说的可能是对的。我——”</p>
<p>“你是有生命的，”汉克打断他。“这就足够让我站在你和你的同类这一边了。”</p>
<p>“机器可不会有同理心，康纳。”</p>
<p>○质疑</p>
<p>×肯定</p>
<p>“我知道。我的模拟情感很逼真，我也会做出一些原本程序外不让我做的事。”康纳说，“——但事实上我的身体构造还是机器，大脑是机器，我是由大量数据组成的。只要我的有关数据被清除，那你认识的那个康纳就不存在了。”</p>
<p>“对，所以在这件事发生之前，我会确保你不被哪个混蛋删除了你电子脑里的东西。”汉克说。让仿生人不解的是，人类脸上反而露出了笑容。“你想到了这个问题。就好像我们人类思考存在意义——这一点都不‘机器’，康纳，<strong>你是有生命的。</strong>”</p>
<p>“可——”</p>
<p>△记忆</p>
<p>○选项</p>
<p>×情感</p>
<p>“但你从来不会遇到指令。”康纳说。这次轮到汉克开始感到困惑了。“我总是碰到指令，汉克。它们总是在那里。它们和选项很像，就和你思考早上要吃玉米片还是面包一样，只不过是强制性的。那些指令每次都会在我做任何有分歧的事时出现。它们就出现在我的眼前；它们一直在那里。事实上我现在就看到了它们，它们询问我要继续说下去还是讲有关记忆的事，我不知道，汉克，那些选项还有倒计时，我——”</p>
<p>“停一下，”汉克伸手，“我不是很懂你的意思，你是想说，你至今为止做的所有事都是被这个什么指令强迫干的吗？”</p>
<p>“这不是事实。”康纳马上接口。他自己都没注意到自己的语气急切起来了。“是我来选择要不要去做那件事。在我成为异常仿生人之前，我还有必须完成的任务，但现在已经没有了，或者说，任务已经变成由我自己给自己下达的了。但……”</p>
<p>○人类</p>
<p>×想法</p>
<p>“但你从来不会遇到指令，汉克，你不明白我的意思。有时候我什么都不想干。有时候我只想亲吻你——然后我看着你，汉克，那些指令又出现在我面前，要我在亲吻、拥抱和抚摸和什么都不做之间选一个。”</p>
<p>△恐惧</p>
<p>□愤怒</p>
<p>○茫然</p>
<p>×沉默</p>
<p>“——我想我在害怕，副队长。”</p>
<p>康纳说。</p>
<p>“你会因为这个疏远我吗？”</p>
<p>汉克瞪大眼睛看他，看起来完全被仿生人的对话给吓到了。康纳在说完那些话后就保持沉默了，脸上的表情也恢复了平静，但他定定地、直直地、比以往更加用力地盯着汉克的脸。</p>
<p>汉克也看着康纳。</p>
<p>——然后仿生人的搭档长长地叹了一口气，发出一声感叹：</p>
<p>“天啊。”</p>
<p>康纳差点就要起身离开了。</p>
<p>“我从来没想过你会害怕。”汉克说，“我还以为我才是那个该害怕的人呢。”</p>
<p>○疑惑</p>
<p>×沉默</p>
<p>“我不知道你在说什么，汉克。”</p>
<p>汉克让自己离康纳更近了一些：“你知道我是个五十多岁的老头了，对吧？你的数据库应该早就告诉过你了。我想说的是，我是个老家伙，而你还年轻；我有时候也会害怕，比如说我到底该不该跟你在一起，我是不是应该教你去爱一个女性仿生人或是女性人类，但最后我都把这些扔在一边了。模控生命给了你一个不错的外表，我们是搭档，而且我能感觉到你很……关心我。你救过我好几次，康纳，我想这就是为什么我逐渐把你当搭档（partner）来看。”</p>
<p>“然后我开始恐惧我们一起后的事。我知道我已经不年轻了，而你总能保持那副不错的外表。如果我没有出意外的话，我会慢慢老去，老到只能做轮椅或是只能睡到床上，你的身上却不会发生变化。我害怕有一天有人跟我说，你们是爷爷和孙子吗？……所以不要多想了。我在害怕，你也在害怕，我们扯平了。”</p>
<p>“……而且，说真的，我还挺高兴的。你又一次证明了我的想法是对的。”</p>
<p>“……关于什么？”</p>
<p>“<strong>你们仿生人是有生命的。</strong>”汉克高兴地说，“你想知道答案吗？我不害怕。只要那些都是你自己做出的选择。”</p>
<p>○记忆</p>
<p>×结束</p>
<p>他应该结束话题了。</p>
<p>康纳站起来。汉克脸上还维持着笑容，就这样看着康纳走近，看着康纳弯下腰，扳过自己的脸亲了一下。年长者立刻反应过来推开了他，骂了一句“康纳？你他妈在做什么？”，康纳断定他的伴侣只是在害羞，于是他再次把脸凑过去，在汉克张开的嘴上覆上自己的嘴唇。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>10</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他想自己永远不可能跟真正的人类一样，康纳想，但他已经很像了。汉克说他拥有感情，于是他拥有了感情；汉克喜欢他。他也喜欢汉克。汉克不喜欢他杀害生命，不喜欢他身体损坏后重新换一具，汉克是世界上拥有最优秀品质的警局副队长；他想他应该爱汉克安德森，因为他是有生命的，汉克也会很高兴他这么想；如果有什么是他非做不可的事的话，那就是他想要陪伴汉克安德森。如果汉克安德森恐惧自己年老后被别人误会他们是爷孙关系，那他就去改变形象。他可以是汉克想要的任何关系，搭档，酒友，机器，爱人；陪伴汉克安德森是他的终身任务，只要他是RK800-51康纳，那这个任务就必须时刻处于执行状态。他也许是机器，但他也是活生生的；汉克赋予了他独一无二的存在身份和意义。汉克安德森是那个能在所有RK型仿生人中找到他的那个人，而这个人也需要他，所以他当然愿意做对方想要他做的任何事。至于那些异常的记忆文件，那里面的康纳和汉克都不是他和他的副队长，所以是无关紧要的。他已经把文件删除了，因为他需要全心全意地专注于自己的任务。</p>
<p>比如发展一项爱好。汉克说他每晚睁大眼睛躺在床上（或是坐着）太诡异了，他应该把眼睛闭上，或者看点书，玩点安静的游戏……康纳把眼睛闭上。</p>
<p>于是周围陷入黑暗。然后他听到汉克迷迷糊糊地问，你在干什么，康纳？他回答说自己在试图睡觉。</p>
<p>过来，汉克说，把自己的一只手搭在他的身上。康纳在黑暗中把手从底下伸出来，让它放在汉克的背上，然后稍微一低头。</p>
<p>他亲吻了汉克的头发。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>End</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>一点废话：</p>
<p>*我回看了去见卡姆斯基那一章的故事，亲爹说康纳开枪就把知道的内容告诉他，康纳没有开枪也没有得到情报，这里我也让亲爹为难康纳了XD所以最后还是不知道自己出了啥问题。虽然这篇里面的康纳永远不会答应亲爹&amp;永远也不知道答案，但我可以在写完了嗦一下，其实康纳的那些异常记忆是平行宇宙（也就是每个玩家打DBH的过程和结局），康纳傻掉不动了是某些玩家双手离开手柄录制搞笑视频（？），战争线自杀线什么的也是别人操纵的康纳/马库斯/卡菈……想说的大概是这些be线里面的警探组真可怜，请善待他们（？？</p>
<p>*我认知的康纳就是机器，有生命的那种x虽然有感情但确实就是由数据组成的机器人，可以被人修改记忆（就像这篇里面康纳分不清哪些事真的发生了），我也悄咪咪地暗示了一句：康纳在心里默念这个名字，就好像这样做能永远地把“汉克安德森”写进自己的程序里。康纳的记忆程序是可以被修改的，但在被篡改之前，RK800拥有感情，他知道自己最重要的人是汉克。我感觉这样的设定更刺激；3</p>
<p>*康纳总是会遇到指令选项，还有阻碍（就是游戏里面不给玩家到处乱逛的那个空气墙），即使成为异常仿生人也还是会这样。这是他作为RK800-51还有所有仿生人都有的东西，他做不到像人类那样不假思索地做出一个行动（在紧急时刻也是如此，比如汉克快掉下去了还有选项冒出来x），所以康纳才会第一次感觉自己有了“害怕”的情绪……结尾康纳闭着眼睛亲吻了汉克，并且是没看到任何选项指令地做了这个行为，说明完全黑暗的环境下他还是可以为所欲为（？）的5555本来还想写亲爹给康纳暗示了一下要异常（&amp;有感情）+黑暗环境（闭眼）+排除其他无关事项才能做到→做出举动前不用面对选项，但感觉写康纳自己直接琢磨出来了也挺有意思；3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>